A computer network, often referred to simply as a network, is a group of interconnected computing devices that facilitates communication among users and allows users to share resources, for example, storage space at storage devices using a storage area network (SAN). Adapters, switches, and routers (jointly referred to as network devices) may be used to interconnect computing systems, storage devices and others. The network devices send and receive information and continuous efforts are being made to improve network communication.